lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Prime Ridge
"Prime Ridge" is the 14 episode of 4 season of the TV series "Lexx". The episode aired on Feb 15, 2002 on the TV channel American Sci-Fi Channel in the USA. The script for the episode was written by Jeffrey Hirschfield. The director of the episode were Christoph Schrewe. __TOC__ Summary The crew of the Lexx settles down in small town America, buying their first house in Prime Ridge. Stan finds himself with a mother and daughter who both try to seduce him; Kai needs more proto-blood and Xev is a stress counselor. Plot Xev mentions that the group has never had a real home so, after consulting with 790, the crew buys a house in scenic Prime Ridge, using money from ATMs that 790 rigs for them. Xev's cooking is atrocious, Kai doesn't like his new fridge, and after a day they get bored of TV. Xev gets a job at CJD Meat Products (1-800-CIAO-COW) as a counselor (as a way to get sex), where she meets Cleesby. Stan reckons he's got a chance to get it on with the realtor Dulcibella Sternflanks, but her daughter Picolina hops into the tub with Stan just to irritate her mother. Dulcibella discovers them, draws a gun from her purse, but eventually calms down and climbs into the tub with Stan and her daughter. Kai starts running out of protoblood, gives druggies all the money, and starts acting as high as they are. Meanwhile a gun totting FBI agent , last seen as the capitan of the vessel excaping from the planet potatoho is being given the news that the three freaks are in town, so he sends in the rest of the FBI agents waiting in the meat van: to square off the accounts and . (I guess he wont be seeing marry moo anytime soon after all! ...duty calls so to speak) ...to make america safe again! Xev arranges a tryst with Cleesby at her house but when he arrives, instead of ravishing the lustful Xev he instead declares his love for her, a love that he describes as transcending the mere physical. He draws two handguns and announces that the only way they can be together forever is if he kills her and then himself. His plan is interrupted, however, when the son of the owner of CJD Meat Products arrives. He, too, is armed, and intends to kill Cleesby, whom he despises as well as Xev for rejecting him earlier that day. Everyone is a gun wielding psycho, and the episode ends in a massive shootout; S.W.A.T ruins the lawn, bullet holes line the walls, Cleesby and Picolina decide sex is better than shooting each other, and the druggies take off in the moth, leaving the gang no option but to use the neighbor's car for a getaway. Characters *Main characters **Stanley Tweedle **Kai **Xev **790 **Giggerota **Mantrid * All characters ::See Category: Characters Production ::See Fourth season See also * IMDb Prime Ridge * English transcript w:c:lexx:Prime Ridge (transcript) * Images from episode w:c:lexx:Category:Prime Ridge/images Gallery * Add images and descriptions: PrimeRidge001.jpg|Cover of episode «Prime Ridge» Prime_Ridge_002.jpg|CJD Meat Products Prime Ridge 003.jpg|Image from episode Prime Ridge Category:Episodes